Raito's Revenge
by death by storm
Summary: Raito had had enough. He was going to get back at L for keeping him up at night if it was the last thing he did. Unfortunately, he didn't count on how badly muddled lack of sleep had made his mind. Crack! No pairings.


_Okay A friend of mine and I were talking about this on the sky train yesterday... and we wondered if Raito were to take revenge on L in a childish way, how would he do it? This is the result of our musings. Light and Matsuda will be slightly OOC in this story. Anyway, enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** If I ate a chocolate bar for every time that I had to say I don't own these boys, I would be really fat.

Light had had enough. He knew he was Ryuzaki's friend, but being chained to such an inconsiderate person made him want to scream. He had tried everything to get L to let him sleep from asking him directly, to starting numerous fights. No matter what he did, the detective obstinately ignored him and worked on the Kira case the entire night on his laptop.

Currently, he had been staring at the same page for the last hour staring at the deaths caused by the Yotsuba group with no comprehensive thoughts crossing his mind. Light suspected that he had lost approximately fifty points off of his IQ in the last few weeks. So when this idea for revenge came to his mind like a ray of sunlight breaking through the fog that had been his mind for the last few weeks, he decided that there was nothing better than carrying it out. From the beginning, Light knew it wasn't his most brilliant idea to date, but the childish part of him wouldn't let it go.

Light frowned at the one hole in his plans. Where would he get the salt to replace L's sugar? How would he be able to get the same amount of salt as sugar that L possessed to employ the technique of replacement? The answer was Matsuda of course. Everyday without fail, Raito was chained to Matsuda and stuck in a room locked from the outside. It had no windows and cameras to record the entire thing.

"Is everything okay, Light – kun?" Ryuzaki asked. "You have been staring at the same page on the screen for the last half hour."

"I'm just tired, Ryuzaki," Light said with a strained smile on his face. "You won't let me sleep, remember?"

"No, Light – kun, I do let you sleep. You just wake up several times a night," Ryuzaki pointed out.

Raito's eye twitched. "I wake up because of your typing," he said quite levelly.

"That is because Raito-kun needs much less sleep than he thinks," Ryuzaki said simply. "Therefore, we will be up later working on the Kira case today before retiring to bed."

"Ryuzaki..." Light sighed in exasperation. "I _need_ at least 8 hours of sleep a day and so far I've been getting less than half of it for the time that I've been chained to you."

Ryuzaki blinked. "Light – kun, no one actually needs that much sleep to function."

Light ground his teeth in frustration and didn't bother pursuing his argument any farther. He couldn't understand how the detective could be so illogical when he claimed to be a man of logic. It was infuriating. Then he realized that the detective had probably done that to test if he was Kira. That was another thing that had begun to annoy him beyond belief. The constant accusations of being Kira had begun to wear him down. He knew he wasn't Kira even if he had believed he was when he had volunteered to go into solitary confinement. He let out a loud sigh and got back to work before Ryuzaki noticed that he wasn't doing anything again.

The next day...

Raito woke up at the crack of dawn as usual with Ryuzaki tugging at the chain. He protested for a moment before getting up. As usual, they had breakfast, waited for Matsuda to arrive before heading to the bathroom. Raito allowed himself to be chained to the bumbling police officer and be led into the sealed room without protest.

Matsuda and Light sat down with in a peaceful silence. Of course, Matsuda was an idiot as usual and began talking about some girl that he had met.

Raito listened and nodded politely until Matsuda ran out of words and then proposed the question. "Matsuda, could you by any chance get salt cubes and replace L's sugar ones?" Salt cubes, which were imported from America, had become a recent oddity in Japan.

"Why would you want to do that, Light?" Matsuda asked curiously.

"I just want to show Ryuzaki how frustrated I am of his false accusations. It will make him feel as I do when he accuses me of being Kira," Light sighed dramatically. "I could use your help and I bet you could use help with your relationship with your girlfriend."

That seemed to be the deciding factor for Matsuda. "Well Ryuzaki has been a little hard on you..." he admitted reluctantly. "Maybe this will help him understand."

They clammed up as the door opened and Ryuzaki came in fully dressed toweling his hair. He produced the key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuff from Matsuda's wrist before attaching it to his own. Ryuzaki then took off Light's handcuff and allowed him to strip off the t shirt that he used for sleeping. As soon as the shirt hit the floor, the handcuff was back on Light's wrist. He then tossed the key to Matsuda.

"Don't lose this, Matsuda," L said as Light led him out of the room.

A few days later...

Usually Light prided himself to be a patient person, but it turned out that when it came to getting revenge, he couldn't sit still. He threw all of his efforts into his work with an iron will in hopes that the ever observant detective wouldn't notice.

Matsuda walked in to the investigation room. Light allowed his attention to wander to him while continuing his work.

"Ryuzaki, is there anything that I can do to help?" Matsuda asked eagerly.

"Yes," L replied. "Go get me some tea."

Matsuda sweatdropped and stepped out with a sigh.

Light's lips twitched. _Just as planned, just as planned, just as planned!!_ The words somehow seemed more familiar to him than they should, but he shook off the feeling and continued his work.

A few minutes later, Light heard Matsuda reenter. He crossed the room and set the cup of tea, a small teaspoon and corresponding cup of sugar cubes beside it before slumping out.

Light watched out of the corner of his eyes with great anticipation as L began to drop the salt cubes into his tea. The eccentric detective dropped nine in before stirring it with the spoon. Light held his breath in anticipation as L lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip.

To his credit, L didn't even grimace and somehow choked down the mouthful of tea. Then he whipped his head around so that he made eye contact. "Light – kun," he announced in a dry tone. "15 percent."

Light's lips broke into a smile.

_Well that's it. I've been thinking about writing a sequel for this one called 'L's Response', but it's not a sure thing yet and if I do, then it won't be up for at least a few weeks because of the amount of homework I have to do for university currently. Please review... if you would be so kind ._


End file.
